buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Whirlwind
was a familial group of formed by the four vampires Darla, Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike. The group originally consisted of Angelus and his sire Darla, two vampire lovers who had caused mayhem throughout Europe beginning in the mid 1700s. In 1860, Drusilla joined them after being sired by Angelus. In 1880, Spike joined the three after being sired by Drusilla and the foursome was complete. In 1900, the group disbanded after Angelus gained his soul. In early 1998, the group (sans the deceased Darla) briefly reconvened in Sunnydale when Angel lost his soul,"Innocence" only to disband once more with the assistance of Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang."Becoming, Part Two" All four members were part of the Master's bloodline, descended from the Old One Archaeus,Relationship Status: Complicated, Part One and were all ensouled at least once at different points and intervals of time. History *'1753:' Darla seduced and sired drunken lowlife Liam, who went on to become Angelus, the most famously sadistic vampire in history, in Galway, Ireland."Becoming, Part One" *'1860:' In London, Darla discovered the saintly and chaste human Drusilla, and subsequently presented her to her lover. Angelus developed a cruel obsession with her, and made it his mission to torture her to insanity before siring her as his "masterpiece.""Darla" *'1880:' Desiring a companion of her own, Drusilla sired lovelorn poet William, who became the fourth and final member of the Whirlwind."Fool for Love" William quickly grew attached to Drusilla, and while he saw Angelus as a mentor at first, a deep-rooted rivalry was eventually sparked between them."Destiny" *'1890: '''The group attended the ballet ''Giselle, in St Petersburg, Russia."Waiting in the Wings" *'1894:' The four traveled to Rome, where they encountered the Immortal. The Immortal chained Angelus and Spike while he simultaneously bedded Darla and Drusilla. Spike and Angel developed a long-lasting hatred for the Immortal."The Girl in Question" *'1898:' Angelus’ soul was restored by members of the Clan Kalderash, whom Spike, Drusilla and Darla subsequently slaughtered. *'1900:' In an attempt to rediscover his purpose, Angelus rejoined Darla, Drusilla, and Spike in China. Spike, who had become obsessed with Slayers, sought out and murdered Slayer Xin Rong. However, the Whirlwind was disbanded when Angelus, unable to commit acts of evil, rejected Darla and fled. Darla eventually returned to the Master and the Order of Aurelius, while Spike and Drusilla departed the group together. *'1977:' Spike fought and killed Slayer Nikki Wood in a New York subway, taking her coat as a trophy."Fool For Love" *'1997:' To protect Buffy Summers, Angel dusted his sire Darla."Angel" *'1998:' Spike and Drusilla arrived in Sunnydale and reacquainted with Angel,"School Hard""Lie to Me" who eventually lost his soul again. The three terrorized Sunnydale, until Spike conspired with Buffy Summers to betray his grandsire when he and Drusilla threatened to suck the world into hell. After having been re-cursed by Willow Rosenberg, Angel was sent to a hell dimension to save the world from Acathla, while Spike left town with Drusilla. He was later returned by an unknown power."Faith, Hope & Trick" *'2000–2001:' Darla, having been resurrected as a dying human, was resired by Drusilla and the two went on a brief rampage in L.A. before Angel immolated them."The Trial""Reunion" A weakened Drusilla returned to Sunnydale to reunite with Spike, who was living there, now unable to harm humans due to a chip in his head. She hoped to reunite the group and restart "The Whirlwind" but this failed."Crush" *'2002:' Pregnant with Connor, Darla returned to Los Angeles, where she sacrificed herself to save her son, placing him in the care of Angel Investigations."Lullaby" *'2003:' Resurrected in Los Angeles,"Conviction" Spike teamed up with Angel to fight the Circle of the Black Thorn"Not Fade Away" and to find a cure for Winifred Burkle."Shells" *'2005:' Spike and Drusilla met again in Las Vegas, where Drusilla was briefly ensouled by Willow Rosenberg. Spike had Willow extract the soul again because its presence only overwhelmed her with guilt that her unstable mind proved incapable of coping with."Spike (IDW series)" *'Late 2000:' Drusilla digs up a demonic entity that restores her sanity, causing her to want to do good by removing the trauma of others. Angel and Drusilla reunite and he fights against the Lorophage demon. The event ends with Drusilla becoming insane again and fleeing.Daddy Issues, Part Four She later ambushing a group of patrolling Slayers and kills her second Slayer: Marianne.Family Reunion, Part Four *'Late 2000:' Angel recruits Spike to help him take down Eyghon in London,A Dark Place, Part Five as he believes that vampires with souls would be resistant to his possession. Although, with Eyghon in their reality, not his, he is able to possess Spike anyway. Angel was able to defeat the demon, but not without consequences,Death and Consequences, Part Four and Spike stayed until he successfully brought him back from his catatonic state.Spike and Faith *'Late 2000:' Angel and Spike are affected by the source of their bloodline, Archaeus."Old Demons" Drusilla still remains at large in London and planned on creating an army for the Old One,"A Little More than Kin" with the intention of forcing her family — the Whirlwind — to be reunited once again. Archaeus was defeated by Angel’s associated, and Drusilla ran away."A Tale of Two Families" Function They were perhaps the most brutal and dangerous group of vampires in recorded history, as each vampire individual was extremely dangerous in their own right along with a reputation. Angelus being the most evil and sadistic vampire in recorded history, Spike as the most violent and destructive with a reputation second only to Angelus himself,"Just Rewards" Darla as the most seductive and cunning, and Drusilla as the insane, unpredictable psychic. The group existed for no other purpose than to commit any acts of destruction and bloodshed that they could devise, and they cut a bloody swath across Europe and Asia, between them they have defeated no less than four Slayers, with Spike and Drusilla each killing two within a century. In contrast to most other vampires, the Whirlwind had become powerful in ways that spited their human past in the measure they were morally harassed (Darla), disapproved (Angel),"The Prodigal" oppressed (Drusilla), or ridiculed (Spike) by their respective societies. It was also clear that any member of this family had a distinctive psychology and patterns, similar to serial killers; for example, Spike tortured and killed using railroad spikes, earning his new name. Angelus and Darla were a couple throughout their time in the Whirlwind, as were Spike and Drusilla, though Angelus and Darla remained in power as the dominant couple and even after Angelus left Darla still held control for her "grandchildren". Intimate liaisons also occurred between Angelus and Drusilla, Angelus and Spike,"Power Play" and Darla and Drusilla. Only Spike and Darla have not been confirmed to have any sexual relationship, though a comment made by Angelus implied that both men had unsuccessfully attempted to have ménage à trois with the two women together. While Angelus and Darla made a passionately evil pair, neither was capable of true love. In contrast, Spike and Drusilla truly loved each other despite lacking souls. However, Drusilla did sleep with Angelus on at least one occasion and left Spike multiple times leaving him heart broken. Also Darla and Angelus did care for each other to an extent as Darla risked her life to save him from Daniel Holtz."Quickening" Ensoulment Each member of the Whirlwind had at times their souls regained and taken. Angelus regained his soul three times; and Darla regained hers while human until she was made a vampire again, also later being under the influence of Connor’s soul while pregnant with him. Spike voluntarily regained his soul after completing the demonic trials, while Drusilla temporarily was re-ensouled due to extraction magic used on Spike’s soul, but the situation was then reversed. Behind the scenes *"Becoming, Part One", "Fool for Love", "Darla" and "The Girl in Question" are the only episodes in which all four members of the Whirlwind appear — notably, only in flashbacks. Appearances *"Becoming, Part Two" *"Fool for Love" *"Lies My Parents Told Me" .Angel *"The Prodigal" *"Five by Five" *"Untouched" *"Dear Boy" *"Darla" *"The Trial" *"Reunion" *"Redefinition" *"Heartthrob" *"Offspring" *"Quickening" *"Lullaby" *"Destiny" *"The Girl in Question" }} Gallery Darla Angel 01.jpg Darla Angel 02.jpg Darla Angel 06.jpg Darla Angel 05.jpg S5stills070-0.jpg Group21.jpg Group19.jpg Destiny11.jpg Destiny - Spike, Angel, Drusilla.jpg S5stills177.JPG Darla Angel 04.JPG 520darladru.jpeg Spikedru.jpg Angeldarla.jpg Darla Angel Boxer Rebellion.jpg S5stills093.jpg 207.jpeg Fool for Love Whirlwind.jpg S2 072.jpg S2 071.jpg Drusilla-angel-spike-001.jpg DruAng001.jpg Angel-Drusilla-Spike.jpg 006-1.jpg References Category:Organizations Category:Vampires Category:Major powers Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies